A network is a collection of links and nodes (e.g., multiple computers and/or other devices connected together) arranged so that information may be passed from one part of the network to another over multiple links and through various nodes. Examples of networks include the Internet, the public switched telephone network, the global Telex network, computer networks (e.g., an intranet, an extranet, a local-area network, or a wide-area network), wired networks, and wireless networks.
The Internet is a worldwide network of computers and computer networks arranged to allow the easy and robust exchange of information between computer users. Hundreds of millions of people around the world have access to computers connected to the Internet via Internet Service Providers (ISPs). Content providers place multimedia information (e.g., text, graphics, audio, video, animation, and other forms of data) at specific locations on the Internet referred to as webpages. Websites comprise a collection of connected, or otherwise related, webpages. The combination of all the websites and their corresponding webpages on the Internet is generally known as the World Wide Web (WWW) or simply the Web.
For Internet users and businesses alike, the Internet continues to be increasingly valuable. People are increasingly using the Web for everyday tasks such as social networking, shopping, banking, paying bills, and consuming media and entertainment. E-commerce is growing, with businesses delivering more services and content across the Internet, communicating and collaborating online, and inventing new ways to connect with each other.
Some Internet users, typically those that are larger and more sophisticated, may provide their own hardware, software, and connections to the Internet. But many Internet users either do not have the resources available or do not want to create and maintain the infrastructure necessary to host their own websites. To assist such individuals (or entities), hosting companies exist that offer website hosting services. These hosting providers typically provide the hardware, software, and electronic communication means necessary to connect multiple websites to the Internet. A single hosting provider may literally host thousands of websites on one or more hosting servers.
Websites may be created using HyperText Markup Language (HTML) to generate a standard set of tags that define how the webpages for the website are to be displayed. Users of the Internet may access content providers' websites using software known as an Internet browser, such as MICROSOFT INTERNET EXPLORER or MOZILLA FIREFOX. After the browser has located the desired webpage, it requests and receives information from the webpage, typically in the form of an HTML document, and then displays the webpage content for the user. The user then may view other webpages at the same website or move to an entirely different website using the browser.
Browsers are able to locate specific websites because each website, resource, and computer on the Internet has a unique Internet Protocol (IP) address. Presently, there are two standards for IP addresses. The older IP address standard, often called IP Version 4 (IPv4), is a 32-bit binary number, which is typically shown in dotted decimal notation, where four 8-bit bytes are separated by a dot from each other (e.g., 64.202.167.32). The notation is used to improve human readability. The newer IP address standard, often called IP Version 6 (IPv6) or Next Generation Internet Protocol (IPng), is a 128-bit binary number. The standard human readable notation for IPv6 addresses presents the address as eight 16-bit hexadecimal words, each separated by a colon (e.g., 2EDC:BA98:0332:0000:CF8A:000C:2154:7313).
IP addresses, however, even in human readable notation, are difficult for people to remember and use. A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is much easier to remember and may be used to point to any computer, directory, or file on the Internet. A browser is able to access a website on the Internet through the use of a URL. The URL may include a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request combined with the website's Internet address, also known as the website's domain name. An example of a URL with a HTTP request and domain name is: http://www.companyname.com. In this example, the “http” identifies the URL as a HTTP request and the “companyname.com” is the domain name.
Domain names are much easier to remember and use than their corresponding IP addresses. The Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) approves some Generic Top-Level Domains (gTLD) and delegates the responsibility to a particular organization (a “registry”) for maintaining an authoritative source for the registered domain names within a TLD and their corresponding IP addresses. For certain TLDs (e.g., .biz, .info, .name, and .org) the registry is also the authoritative source for contact information related to the domain name and is referred to as a “thick” registry. For other TLDs (e.g., .com and .net) only the domain name, registrar identification, and name server information is stored within the registry, and a registrar is the authoritative source for the contact information related to the domain name. Such registries are referred to as “thin” registries. Most gTLDs are organized through a central domain name Shared Registration System (SRS) based on their TLD.
The process for registering a domain name with .com, .net, .org, and some other TLDs allows an Internet user to use an ICANN-accredited registrar to register their domain name. For example, if an Internet user, John Doe, wishes to register the domain name “mycompany.com,” John Doe may initially determine whether the desired domain name is available by contacting a domain name registrar. The Internet user may make this contact using the registrar's webpage and typing the desired domain name into a field on the registrar's webpage created for this purpose. Upon receiving the request from the Internet user, the registrar may ascertain whether “mycompany.com” has already been registered by checking the SRS database associated with the TLD of the domain name. The results of the search then may be displayed on the webpage to thereby notify the Internet user of the availability of the domain name. If the domain name is available, the Internet user may proceed with the registration process. Otherwise, the Internet user may keep selecting alternative domain names until an available domain name is found. Domain names are typically registered for a period of one to ten years with first rights to continually re-register the domain name.
An individual or entities' domain name is increasingly the anchor around which their online presence is maintained. For example, a company's website (www.companyname.com) and email system john.doe@companyname.com) utilize the company's domain name as an integral part of their architecture. Similarly, many Internet users use their email address, and therefore their domain name, as a means of identification on social websites, which have proliferated in recent years. Social websites are social networking services that focus on building and verifying online social networks for communities of people who share interests and activities, or who are interested in exploring the interests and activities of others, and which necessitates the use of software. Most social websites are Internet based and provide a collection of various ways for users to interact, such as chat, messaging, email, video, voice chat, file sharing, blogging, discussion groups, etc. The main types of social networking services are those which contain directories of some categories (such as former classmates), means to connect with friends (usually with self-description pages), and/or recommendation systems linked to trust. Popular methods now combine many of these, with MYSPACE, BEBO, FACEBOOK, YOUTUBE, LINKEDIN, and FLICKR being but a few examples.
Such social websites often post their members' public webpages for all Internet users to view, without authentication or login. Conversely, members' private webpages may only be accessed and viewed by the member. Such private webpages generally require member authentication and provide the member with tools to manage his public webpage, communicate with other members, and/or otherwise manage his social website membership.
Many social websites, typically those that receive or share sensitive information (as well as websites associated with banks, credit card companies, and online businesses), may require Internet users to login to the website with a secure username and password before accessing the website's content.
The username/password system is a common form of secret authentication data used to control website access. The username/password is kept secret from those not allowed access. Those wishing to gain access are tested on whether or not they have a valid (recognized) username and whether they know the associated password. Internet users are granted or denied access to websites accordingly.
Many social websites have different rules governing the creation of usernames and passwords. Some require passwords that include a complex combination of letters, numbers, and other characters. Others have no restrictions whatsoever. With the proliferation of login-access websites, Internet users often must remember dozens (or more) different username/password combinations, one for each secure website they wish to access. This has resulted in what has come to be known as “password fatigue.”
Partly in response to these issues, the concept of the “digital identity” has evolved. A digital identity is a set of characteristics by which a person or thing is recognizable or distinguished in the digital realm. Digital identity allows for the electronic recognition of an individual or thing without confusing it for someone or something else.
There are many applications for an Internet user's digital identity, including authenticating the user before permitting access to a website. One method for such authentication includes the use of a URL (e.g., OpenID). URL-based digital identity systems (such as OPENID) utilize a framework based on the concept that any individual or entity can identify themselves on the Internet with a URL provided by a Digital Identity Provider (e.g., johndoe.openid.com). The Digital Identity Provider maintains an Identity Server on which a Digital Identity Database (a database of provided digital identity URLs and the corresponding authentication passwords) is stored.
Once obtained, the Internet user may utilize their digital identity URL to access various websites. For example, to login to an OpenID-enabled website, the user enters their OpenID (e.g., johndoe.openid.com) in the username box. The user is then momentarily redirected to the user's Digital Identity Provider's website (or an authentication window appears) to login using whatever password they have set up with their Digital Identity Provider. Once authenticated, the Digital Identity Provider sends the participating website an encrypted message (a token) confirming the identity of the person logging in. There are currently numerous Digital Identity Providers offering URL-based (OpenID) digital identity services, meaning they offer digital identity URLs and servers to authenticate them.
Applicant, however, has noticed that presently-existing systems and methods do not allow Internet users to manage multiple social websites in a simple, unified, and focused fashion. Internet users who join multiple social websites have no single website to which they can go to obtain access to all of their social websites. Similarly, Internet users' friends, family, and/or other social contacts do not have a single website to which they may go to access all of the Internet user's social website's public webpages. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for the systems and methods for managing multiple social websites and related functionality as described herein.